Percabeth Fluff (Scraped Fanfic up for adoption)
by ILoveTedyBear
Summary: So the first chapter is just some update about what I've been doing, but knowing me I probably won't update for another five years or so... Anyway, this randomness story is just something I wrote years ago. It's up for adoption and I don't really have an insight on how it should go, so if anyone is interested, I will send you what I have. Be careful, bad grammar landmines everywh-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. **

**Chapter 1**

_**Annabeth **_

"Percy!"

Awoken from a horrible dream, an overwhelming feeling of sharp pain spread across my lower shoulder. I groan in desperation trying to look around and move my hand, only to realize that another hand is holding on to mine. There, on my left, is a familiar face that I will never forget. He is sitting upright on a wooden chair, dozing off. His arms are fill with cuts and dirt, like someone who's been through hell….

"Percy…." I grunt, feeling the dryness in my throat.

He stirs in his sleep, mumbling something like pancakes or such.

I smile.

Once I rub his knuckles with my hand, his eyes flutter half open, meeting my grey eyes.

"Oh god! Annabeth!"

He immediately jump up and off the find something. He returns with some nectar in his hand. Holding the straw next to my mouth, I gladly drink some and instantly feel better.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Better…." I said.

He nods, putting the nectar away on the nightstand.

I notice that his shirt is torn all over the place, leaving scars along his chest and back. There was a noticeable deep gash on the top of his forehead as I reach for it.

"Annabeth….. Don't move so much. You need some rest…."

"You are bleeding…." I said, rubbing my thump over the wound.

"It's fine… It doesn't hurt."

He tries to remove my hand but I kept it there, caressing his cheek.

"You look cute when you are worry…." I said.

A sudden crimson blush flush over his cheek and I can't help but notice that he is looking straight at me, with his eyebrows scrunch together.

"Annabeth…." He asks, "You know you are my best friend, right?"

Like a roller coaster, my heart sinks from the highest peak right to the bottom.

_Best friend…. _

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me…." He pauses, "Why did you take that knife for me?"

Moving passes the disappointment, I remember what happened on the bridge.

"It's just a feeling that overcome me…." I said honestly, "I feel like if I didn't, you will be dead."

Moving from his cheek to his lower back, I touch the area where his Achilles heels is and he shiver when I lightly press against it.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No, actually…. It feels like reality."

For a moment, I realize what he meant when he smiles.

I smile too.

As soon as he lays his eyes on me, his smile disappear.

"You shouldn't have taken that knife for me, Annabeth."

I was taken back by what he said…..

"Why not?" I said, "You would have done the same for me…. wouldn't you?"

"I would… Definitely." He pauses, "I just couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you because I….."

"Because what?"

He said nothing…..

I sigh as I lift his chin with my index finger, forcing him to look into my eyes. His usual shade of emerald green eyes darken, getting lighter as I stare further in.

"Because…. I… I like you and I have feelings for you."

Almost immediately, I felt my heart race back up to the highest peak of the roller coaster.

If blushing can kill you, I will definitely be dead by now. Cheek flushing doesn't quite describe what I am feeling right now. There isn't one part of my body that isn't burning up right now. The pain in my lower shoulder didn't hurt as much compare to this burning sensation as I stare at him with eyes that shows him just how much he meant to me.

"You probably don't even feel the same way I do….. I mean, I know you still love Luke and I couldn't just force you away from him." He said, looking away, "It's best if we stay friends…. It's easier for everyone."

_But I also have feelings for you too…._

He rubs the back of his head, getting up from the chair in an uncomfortable silent.

"I should go…. check on everyone."

Before he can walk towards the door, I grab ahold of his wrist and pull him back.

"Wait…" I pause him, "I need to tell you something…."

"Annabeth… Please. Just….."

Holding onto his wrist, I push myself up. He immediately try to force me back down.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" He rushes back.

When I have finally gotten up in an upright position, I gesture Percy to take a seat next to me. The pain in my lower shoulder doesn't hurt as much when the only thing I focus on was that Percy like me and have feelings for me.

"You really shouldn't have moved….." He sits next to me.

Without thinking and worrying about what the consequences of my choices is going to bring, I look at him, wondering what he's thinking about….

"Percy, I do love Luke…. But…."

I look at him, trying to figure out his reaction.

"I have feelings for you too….."

His eyebrows scrunch together again, confuses as to what I am talking about.

"But you and Luke….." He stutters.

"I do like him. I still do…..But you have been there for me when he didn't. You help me out at the toughest moments when he is off trying to destroy something that matter the most to me." I pause, "I like you, Percy. I know that the moment you rescue me from the sirens at the sea of monster. Then you stick around me even though I made all the wrong decision in life….. No one has ever supported me in ways that you did."

He looks at me the whole time I was talking, trying to piece together what I am saying. I look up at him for a brief moment before I am captivated by his emerald darken eyes. Just by looking, I can already tell there are thousands of feelings surrounding his heart, making his breathing hitch up like a rapid stream going down a steep mountain.

"I…." He is loss for words, waiting for the right one to come out.

"You are my best friend too…" I said, "You have no idea how much you mean to me…."

Looking right back at me, he cannot take his eyes off me.

"Protecting me every single chance you can….. Making me laugh when I was stress out or sad…." I pause, smiling at those memories.

"In the labyrinth, you saved me over and over, again and again….." I sigh.

"That kiss on St. Helens…." I pause, "I kiss you not because I only want to wish you good luck…"

The way his eyes looks at me makes me feel like I am the luckiest girl on the planet.

"I kiss you…. because I was falling for you…."

No words spoken, but a slow and warming smile slowly and gradually comes into view on his lips.

"I am still falling for you…. every day, every second of my life." I said, leaning closer to him.

Before I even register what I am about to do, I already feel myself going for his lips. He realizes what's going on but he didn't back away. The space between us close quickly and I close my eyes, letting my subconscious take over whatever I am about to do. Warm breathe on warm breathe, I press my lips slightly against his, tasting and feeling the soft tenderness of him.

"Annabeth…." He whispered so slightly.

I wait until he said something I never expected to hear from anyone.

"I… I think I am in love with you…."

My heart instantly melted into a puddle warm pudding, leaving me hard to breath in any air. There is only one boy that I am focusing on, and that's the boy that I've known for five years, the boy who protected me, the boy who supported me, the boy who I've so innocently fallen in love with.

I crash my lips along with his, not caring that I have tears build up in my eyes threatening to cry any minute. He responds almost immediately and kiss me back with full force, letting his hands sneak around my waist and holding me tight. For the first time in my life, I felt so secure and safe I couldn't imagine how to live without this…. without him.

The stab wound doesn't hurt one bit compare to this heavenly feeling I am experiencing. There are no words to describe how I am feeling only to show him just how much my heart ache for him. Entangling my hand to his hair, I kiss him with heated passion, bring him closer to me as I swirl my lips over his and his over mine.

Everything start becoming a blur, all my senses are on hyper drive and I can't ignore that feeling of wanting more of him. Subconsciously, I lean back on the sofa and he swiftly follows, leaning and eventually hovering over me. A content sigh escape my throat, feeling him kiss and hold me in ways that I've never experience before.

"Percy…." I whisper against his lips.

He stops and look at me, drawing breaths back in him.

"I love you too." I said, meaning every word.

Waking up to the feeling of a steady heartbeat isn't something that I am use to, but as my eyes flutter open, everything that seems abnormal goes away immediately.

Percy is sleeping next to me, his chest so close to mine and his arms wrap around me tightly. I swing my hand over to his face and caress his cheeks lovingly. It feels like just yesterday that I still hate his guts, but now I am sleeping next to him.

He groans a little bit before he wakes up from his sleep. The way he looked at me made me blush like a tomato.

"I love you…" He said.

"I love you too, Percy." I said, kissing his lips, leaving tingles that linger for as long as I could remember.

Me and my seaweed brain…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. **

**Chapter 2**

_**Annabeth **_

"Annabeth Chase." Athena said.

I walk to the middle of the throne room, apprehensive about what I am about to receive from my mother.

"You have shown bravery, intelligence and above all else you've given all that you got on defending Olympus. That's a debt we can't never repay…."

My mother looks at me, smiling.

"So I have decide to gift you as the official architect of Olympus."

I can hear the clapping behind me as I stood dumbstruck at the gift that my mother have given me.

"_Whoo-hoo!" _

"_Yeah! Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" _

As I walk back to the group, standing next to Percy, he gives me his infamous grin.

"Congratulation, wise girl."

I smile at him.

"I've got to start making plans…." I said.

He laughed at my eagerness while everyone just laugh with him.

_Thump thump!  
_We look up, realizing Poseidon was hitting the hilt of his trident on the throne room.

"Percy Jackson."

Now, that grin disappear off his face as he looks nervously at me. Without warning, I smile deviously and push him off. He stroll over to the middle, standing in front of the gods.

"Percy have shown great leadership and courage against the titans." Poseidon pauses, "Can anyone think of a reason why Percy should not be receiving a gift?"

Even though some gods aren't every fond of Percy, they didn't say anything.

"Good." Poseidon said, "Now Percy…. Your leadership have shown us the true meaning of courage. For that, we are granting you a wish."

"Umm…. What wish?"

"Whatever you want to wish for, Percy." He said, "It's yours."

Percy stood there, shock out of his head.

"Uh…."

"I know what you want, Percy." Zeus suddenly said, "We haven't given this gift to any mortal since our existence, but it is totally possible for us to do it. For your courage and skills, I believe this gift would fit you well."

Many of us that are standing behind Percy are confused to what Zeus is talking about.

"Um… What kind of gift is that?" Percy asks.

"It's the greatest gift of all, Percy." Zeus said, "The gift to become a god…."

I almost… **definitely **faint when I heard what Zeus said, but somehow kept my legs straight.

"A… A god?!" Percy stuttered.

"Yes…. Apparently a god that is not so smart, but yes, never the less, a god." Zeus said, "You could be serving under your father as a second in command and enjoy all the benefit that a god has, immortality."

"You can live forever, Percy."

The moment passes by and I hear gasps and see the surprise on each and everyone's faces in the throne room. I try to look at Percy, but he was facing the Gods so I couldn't get his attention. Suddenly, my mother caught my attention, she silently whispered 'I am sorry' before saying, "I agree, father. I believe Perseus should accept the offer."

Percy didn't eve move an inches after hearing the Gods offer.

"Well, what do you say, Perseus?" Zeus asks impatiently.

I couldn't think of anything else other than the fact that I might lose him. A sudden memory of the night at the hotel comes back to me and I can't help but remember what we said to each other.

Percy turn around, scanning through the crowd before laying his eyes on me. His emerald eyes darken into something unreadable, piercing directly into mine. I feel like times are slowly by and the voices are droning out as I look back at him, not wanting him to accept the offer even though I know it's selfish of me.

_No one is going to refuse becoming a god…. _

I manage a weak smile even though I am almost going to cry, hoping he'd just accepts it.

_It's his choice. I can't stop him….. _

Finally, Percy stutters out.

"Zeus, it would be an honor…" Percy said, still looking at me.

I could see the smirk on my mother's face. I look away, knowing what's going to happen. Tears form in my eyes even though I try my hardest to force them away.

_Percy….. I…. love… you…_

"But I don't want to…."

A loud gasp echo through the room again. The chanting stop and I can see the disbelieve all over people's eyes once Percy decline the offer. Looking up slowly, I saw him gave me a loving smile.

"You are… denying the gift of being a god?" Zeus asks, obviously surprised.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, Zeus." Percy said, "Don't get me wrong, being offer this chance is a real honor. But…."

"But what? What can possibly be more important?"

"It's just… there is still so much of my life to live, to experience. I would hate if I can't spend each and every second with my friends and the people I love." He paused.

"I don't want to be immortal because things can always get better…."

Percy gives me a smile full of affection when he said.

"Because I love her more than anything else in my life."

Everyone is looking around, wondering who he's talking about when I partially cry, feeling my heart melt at his words. I didn't even care about all the emotions in my heart, I just run and tackle him with a deep kiss, showing him just how much, how much he means to me. He slowly kisses me back and I feel like everyone is fading out. When we slowly parted ways with our forehead touching, Percy turns to the gods.

"There is another thing that I like to wish for…." He said.

"As long as it's within our power." Zeus said, still a little shock at Percy's rejection.

"I want every god including minor gods to claim their children." Percy said, "It is because of your neglect, that demigod feels alone and scare. Luke is a hero, in the end he trusted the gods to do the right thing….. I promise Luke that I wouldn't let another war like this happen again. So, I am asking all of you to claim your children before they know their identity. No more undetermined demigods."

The gods look stunned, but Athena is more impress than being surprise at Percy.

"The boy is right. We have been ignorance about the way we treat our children. It almost cause us destruction." She said, then taking a glance at me, "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Perseus. I suggest we follow his plan."  
"Alright." Zeus said, standing up, "All in favor of Perseus's wish?"

The gods nod and raise their hand.

"Good. Perseus Jackson, we accept your request to claim all of our children in the future."

Thunder boom and a promise is made…..

There are people dancing and singing all over Olympus even though most of the structure are destroy. I try to find Percy since we got separated in the crowd, but with everyone congratulating me on being the architect of Olympus, it's hard to go five feet before another person congratulate me.

I sigh….

_**Percy **_

I walk out of the throne room, wanting to go some place quiet and ended up on the railing overlooking Manhattan. I thought about my mom and Paul and wonder if they are safe or not.

"Perseus."

Turning around, I am greeted by Athena.

If there is even a tiny bit of disapproval in her eyes, I can't see it…. because all I see now is a new sense of respect in them.

"Athena." I said sincerely.

She smiles and leans on the railing.

_Wait a minute…. Did she just SMILE? _

"You don't have to be so surprise, Percy." She said, "I can smile."

"Um….."

"Don't worry, I am not going to burn you into ashes."

I sigh, even though I wonder what she's doing here.

"You know, Percy. You might just teach us gods a thing or two."

"I did what I had to…. Luke is the hero, not me."

She smiles at me, like the kind of smile that my mother gives me.  
"You might not be the hero of Olympus, but my daughter thinks of you differently." She said, pointing in a distance where Annabeth is walking and talking with people.

I blush.

"I know what you are thinking, Percy, that I disapprove your relationship with Annabeth."

"And you were right, I was only thinking about the grudge with your father millennia years ago."

She pauses.

"But then seeing as you save my daughter countless time without even thinking of yourself first, that's something most people, even with the the courage you have, wouldn't do. If not for you, my daughter would probably be dead by now."

I gulp.

"Denying Godhood for my daughter….. You love her with your heart, don't you?"

Looking at Annabeth, I nod.

"She's my everything…."

Getting up from the railing, she stood face to face with me.

"Perseus, you know her better than anyone…." She smiled, "I have given you my blessing. Take care of her for me…."

Before she left, she said, "Don't screw it up…."

Just like that, she walks off and disappear into the crowd.

I sigh with relief….

"Percy…."

I turn around and realize that Annabeth was standing not far from me. There are sweat and dirty cover her entire body but she just looks as stunning as she normally does.

"Annabeth…" I smile.

She walked closer to me, leaning up to give me a peak on the lips before dragging me across the field and into the elevator, ignoring anyone who try to talk to us.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Camp Half-Blood." She said, "We are going home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Annabeth **_

On the elevator down, I was kissing Percy deeply with my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. I heard a ding as we got to the ground floor, but I didn't want to stop kissing him.

"Percy…?" I heard.

Recognize that voice immediately, I immediately push Percy away from me, blushing as Sally and Paul looked shocked with what they just saw.

"Mom!? I… Uh… no, this is not what you think…. we weren't…." Percy tried to explained, but fail miserably.

I was expecting his mom to get so protective, dragging him by his ears pulling him away for a lecture. That didn't happen… Instead, Sally smiled happily at Percy.  
"Well, I know it's going to happen one way or another." Sally smiled, then turned to me, "Take care of him for me, Annabeth… I am sure he'll get himself into all kinds of trouble."

"Mom…" Percy whined.

"What…?" His mom snickered, "I bet the moment you leave this building you are going to get hurt or something…"

Percy sighed, knowing its useless arguing with his mother.

"So… Are you coming home?" Sally asked, "Or do you plan on going back to camp?"

"We are going back…." Percy said, "And don't worry about me, mom… You should get back to the apartment before people start realizing what happened."

Sally and Paul walked with us outside of the Empire State Building, seeing structures destroy and smoking cars everywhere.

"Stay safe, Percy…" Sally said.

Percy whistle for blackjack and he swooped down in seconds, doing his infamous signature whine.

"Hey blackjack…" Percy said, "Yeah… You like to show off. I know. I know."

Climbing up his pegasus, he held out his hands of me and I climb on, hugging his back so I don't fall off.

"You stay safe too, mom…"

_**Percy**_

It was a pretty fast ride from Manhattan back to camp half blood. Blackjack landed around the stables so it made it easier for me to bring him back in his stall. I help Annabeth off him and thanks him for the ride. Before we could get a few steps away from the stables, Chiron showed up in his centaur form.

"How are you two doing?" He asked.  
"Alive and good." Annabeth said, "Is everyone getting back?"

"Yeah, campers are slowly coming back. The wounded are being treated in the infirmary and a large number of people are already back." Chiron said, "You two saved Olympus… and really, Thank you."

We smile at Chiron.

"I guess I should leave you alone for now… You two probably have a lot to discuss." He said, patting my shoulder and left for the big house.

"You want to go to the beach?" I ask.

She nodded, but it seems like her mind was somewhere else. We walk slowly to the beach, yet none of our friends were around the open field as we stroll our way to the shore. I thought that was weird but I decide to put it off. Annabeth plopped down on the shore, not caring that her short were getting wet. She extend her legs into the ocean and splash the water with her feet.

I smile, took a seat close to her; just close enough that she could rested her head on my shoulder without straining too much.

"What are you thinking right now?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing… just how fast my heart is beating right now."

She shared the same smile, "Me too…."

We were both looking into the horizon where the ocean grew the brightest under the shining moonlight. Suddenly, she move herself where she's laying down on my lap, looking into my eyes and tangling her hand in mine to play with my fingers.

"Annabeth…." I said her name, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her messy ponytail.

"Percy…." She said my name, holding my hand.

Instead of looking at the ocean, my gaze never left her stormy grey eyes. Suddenly, she pushed herself up just a little bit, leaning in. I held myself there, my heart pounding outta my chest. Her lips met mine and a soft and gentle touch, not daring herself to go further. Leaning in a little bit, I gave our lips a gentle push and immediately we were kissing. It wasn't rushed, but it was a sweet and innocent kiss.

Pulling away, our eyes fluttered open and smile warmly at each other. It wasn't long before she was resting on my shoulder again.

"I love you…." I said all of a sudden.

She looked up into my emerald eyes. A smile on her lips before I saw her eyes getting teary. I wrap my arms around her waist, comforting her by drawing circles on her back.  
"Percy." She asked, leaning closer to me, "Why?"

Knowing that she's talking about my decision, I smile and kiss her forehead  
"Because I love you more than I love being a god…." I said.  
Her tears were rolling down her cheeks. I gently wipe them away with my thumb.

"You have no idea how much you meant to me. Annabeth….. I would have done the same thing over and over again if it means that I could spend all my time with you…. just you."

A few more tears, then a bunch of them rolled down to her chin. I couldn't wipe them all away, so I just touch her cheeks slowly with my hand.

"I love you so much, Annabeth…." I said, lifting her chin up.

Staring into her eyes, I gave her a reassuring smile and her tears stop. She looked back, leaning in and pushed her lips to mine before kissing me again. This time, I feel all her emotion at once, making my brain fuzzy. We parted away, and she hugged me tight, as if she's never letting me go.  
"You are my everything…. I love you." She said.

We shared a hug over an hour, but it's seemed like just a few seconds. The night was getting late. We were both tired from the battle even though our hearts were racing from just being with each other.

"Should we….?" I ask.  
"No… I just want to stay with you." She said.

I smile, laying back on the sand and Annabeth close the gap with her head resting on my heaving chest. For the rest of the night, we just snuggled close with nothing on our minds except for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Percy**_

At the end of the day, both Annabeth and I were so tired after all the sword fighting we did. Now the sun was well in its way to set under the horizon, going to be replaced by the moon. Siting on the benches around the arena, Annabeth handed me a bottle of water and I gladly gulp down waiting for it to refresh and cool my body.

"You got better at disarming…." She said.

"Yeah…" I said, taking another sip from the bottle, "And you have gotten better at just whooping my ass."

"Daughter of Athena, remember?" She smiled, then lean her head on her shoulder, "Ugh! You stink….!"

"Oh come on… I just went through a whole day of sword play under the freaking sun, of course I am going to sweat a lot." I said, trying to defend myself.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, but regardlessly smiling, "Well, take a shower, seaweed brain."

She held her hand out for me, taking her knife with her and I grab onto her hand. We walk back to the cabin area, seeing that most people were at the bonfire burning marshmallow, laughing and talking. Some of our friends saw us walking by, yet they didn't come and bother us, probably think its better if they just leave us alone.

Once I've reached the Poseidon cabin, I walked in only to notice that Annabeth was following swiftly behind me.  
"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly, "Come on, seaweed brain. It's not like anyone is going to find out anyway."

I sigh, knowing that there is going arguing with her. Might as well just take the kitchen duty if it means that I can stay with her for a little bit more. I close the door behind us, locking it just in case someone decide to barge in for no reason at all. Going to my closet, I gather up some new clothes before head to the bathroom. Annabeth was sitting on my bed which is two bunk bed pushed together to make a larger one. She picked up one of my shirt on the floor, looking questionably at me.

"Alright. Alright. I will clean up the cabin before I take a shower." I said, huffing in annoyance.

Picking up my dirty clothes and just tidying up the entire cabin, I finally finished, walking into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. It didn't take long for me to be done, and soon I was out of the bathroom.

Annabeth was walking around my cabin, looking at just anything in particular that she likes. When she realized that I was out, she asked, "Can I take a shower here too? I kinda stink…"

I blush at what she said.

"Here… I have an extra towel." I said, going to my dresser and threw her a towel, "But do you have any extra clothes?"

"No…" She said, and I saw that she was blushing.

"Uh… Alright, I guess you could wear mine….?"

She nodded, before going for the bathroom and a second later I could hear the water dripping down the drain.

I sigh, going for my bed and lay down to just relax.

To be complete honest, I never thought that Annabeth would want to break the rule just to be stay with me longer. She has always been someone would takes anything seriously, but it's like I've changed her or something.

The bathroom door creaked open and I look to see Annabeth peaking her head through the door, "Do you have any clothes for me?"

"Hold on…" I said, looking through my closet.

What I ended up with is a camp half blood t-shirt that I outgrew, but I couldn't find anything for her to wear underneath, "Annabeth… I don't have anything for you to wear underneath."

Even as I said it, I start to panic about what I was going to do. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, making them red.

"Oh. uh…. do you have like a boxer shorts or something…?" She asked, probably blushing just as well as I am.

"Oh. yeah…" I said, grabbing one and walk to the bathroom, "Here…."

She took them, close the door and in seconds she was out in my clothes. I try not to stare, but I was having a hard time not to. She looked up, realizing that I couldn't keep my eyes away and blushed even harder. We were standing there in awkward silent, none of us know what to say.

"Annabeth… I am sorr….." Before I could finished with my apology, I was tackle by her arms around my neck, kissing me. I was shocked; my feelings going way beyond what I usually feeling when both of us kiss. It's like I was suddenly aware of everything around me, especially her kissing me alone in my cabin.

She pulled back a little bit, leaving me a little disappointed.

"Annabeth…" I whispered, our lips grazing and sending tingles down my body.

I didn't know what I was doing, partly because of how nervous I was. At the same time, I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her again. My feelings suddenly took over and I unconsciously press just slightly on her lips, and she responded by leaving us kissing each other heatedly again.

Every muscles in my body tensed up to the point where I couldn't breath. Annabeth wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, bring herself much closer to me. I could feel her body pressing so close to my chest, making my heart beat rapidly. So rapidly, to the point where I was getting dizzy from all the blood rushing to my brain. My legs were getting shaky and I stumble a little bit backward, bring Annabeth with me until we were both standing by my bed.

"Annabeth…." I mumbled.

She didn't say anything back. Instead, she kisses me a lot more forcefully and I stumble again and fell on the bed, bring her with me.

Our kiss broke off, leaving me wanting more. However, I realize what kind of position we were in and I blushed. She is straddling me with her legs on either side of my waist. Her body was hovering right above me and her hair was making a curtain around our faces. I tried to look into her eyes, realizing that she's looking back. There is something else I felt within her, something that was never there when we kissed. She stared at me intently, and before I got a chance to even think, she was kissing me again.

"Annabeth…." I said softly.

Suddenly, her hands rested on my cheeks, bring me to kiss her back deeply and passionately. I brought my hands unconsciously to her back, almost instinctively bringing her down closer to feel her more closely.

"Percy…." She whimpered, almost like a puppy whining.

I really didn't know what I was doing. I could only rely on my feeling since that's the only thing I could register right now. Going down her back and tracing my fingers up her spine, she drew out a long sigh, tensing up and hitching her breath during our kiss.

"Percy…" She paused, then said my name again when I have my hand rubbing her side.

I didn't know if I was making her feel good or not, but I wasn't really trying either. I was just doing what my feelings told me to do and just bring her closer to me.

We were getting really heated right now. Nothing was more important at the moment than just bring Annabeth closer to me.

_Knock… Knock… _

A knock on the door jolt us away from each other. Looking at the door, I could hears someone is standing by the cabin's doorway.

"Percy…? Is Annabeth in there with you? I just want to let you know that dinner is starting…"

Even with the door locked, I could very well hear that the person standing outside was Thalia.

"Uh… yeah. We will come out in a minute." I said.

I could hear her footsteps walking away from the cabin, until I couldn't hear it no more. I sigh, slumping my shoulders and rest my head on the bed. Looking up at Annabeth, I saw her red face and her hair in a mess. I tried not to look directly at her, but I couldn't. She is embarrassed, at least, I think she is.

"Percy… I am…."

"Dinner?" I asked, cutting her off.

Her awkward expression soon disappeared, replaced by a slowly forming warm smile on her lips. She got off me, reaching for my hand and drag me up.

"I am going to need my clothes from my cabin, Percy…" She said, "Can you go get them for me?"

I gave her a kiss on the nose, which she giggled a little bit.

"Be right back." I said.

Her cabin was empty with people, which must mean that they have all gone to dinner. Digging up from my memories of where she sleeps, I found her dresser and pick up one of her camp shirt and a pair of jeans. Sneaking out before anyone noticed, I ran back to my cabin and gave Annabeth her clothes.

"Thanks." She said, kissing my cheeks and change in the bathroom.

Once she came out, I realized that she wasn't wear her own camp t-shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing yours?" I asked.

She smiled warmly at me, "I like to be closer to you anyway possible."

Realizing what she mean, I reach for her hand and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, dinner is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Annabeth**_

Today was the day that demigods are going to Olympus to celebrate our victory. Many campers were already taking vans to Manhattan, talking and cheering excitingly about seeing Olympus and meeting their godly parent. However, me and Percy were actually sitting by the pier and just looking over the long island sound, trying to completely avoid other campers so they won't spot us.

"Do you think they have given up?" I ask.

"Probably…. it's been two hours since they started leaving. I am sure they are all in Olympus right now." He said.

I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder with my toes dipped into the water. Reaching for his hand, I play with his fingers and just twirl them with mine. Percy seem to noticed what I was doing, being so intimate and close with him.

"Annabeth. Why did you want us to stay behind?" He suddenly asked, and I could see the confusion in his eyes, "We are like… like completely missing out on Olympus food! They have like the best snacks and drinks up there…"

By the tone of his voice, he was totally whining yet I couldn't help but grinned at him.

"I don't know…." I said, avoiding the answer, "I just want to stay here… with you."

"Aww… but we could have stay together on Olympus too…" He whined again, "Aww… I want food…."

I couldn't help but laugh at his inevitable cuteness while saying that phrase like some kind of puppy waiting for his kibbles, "Percy… you just ate dinner!"

"Yeah, but I want food…." He said, sneaking his arms to tickle my belly. I immediately scooch away from him.

"Percyyy!" I giggled.

"I want food…." He said, getting closer to tickle me again. This time, I got up away from him and ran down the pier. He noticed that I was out of his reach and chase after me too, "I want food… I want food…."

We were running up and down the shore of the beach, laughing like idiots while Percy kept saying "I want food…." over and over again. He finally caught up with me, wrap his arms around my waist and tickle me to death.

"I am hungry… I want food…." He whined.

"You sound like a zombie, Percy…" I smiled, pushing him away from me.

He realized that I was out of his reach again before chasing after me, "Food… I want food…"

Looking back, I realize that he wasn't there, even as I look around me, I didn't see him.

"Percy… where are you?" I asked, panicking a little bit.

Suddenly, Percy tackled me and sent me flying backward with him. We landed on the sand with a thump, pushing the air out of my lungs. I look up, yet I still couldn't see him but I could still feel his arms holding me down.

_He's got my hat…. How? _

I reached up and took my hat, and his figure become visible. He smiled down into my eyes, finally winning this made up mini game we were playing. His triumphantly speech was, "I want food…."

I laugh and roll my eyes at him. Giggles escaped me whens Percy began tickling me, "Percy… Stop tickling me…."

If there is one person in the world who knows how to annoy me, it's Percy.

"I want food…." He said again.

"Percy… I swear, if you don't stop, I won't kiss you forever." I giggled and groaned, getting too weak from the growing sensation from my belly.

He immediately stopped, then pouted his lips like a puppy who didn't get his food.

_Finally! God, he is so annoying some times…._

For one thing, I was glad that he stopped saying that annoying phrase over and over again as well as stopped tickling me. However, I could suddenly feel the closeness between us. His hands were on either side of my head, our bodies touching each other almost dangerously and I was starting to feel hot, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"God! You are so annoying…" I said, looking away from him.

To be honest, I was more than a little nervous with how he's hovering over me and had me pinned down underneath him. I've never been this close with anyone other that last night with Percy, and now I couldn't look at him without myself thinking about how good it felt to have him caress my back. The more I thought about it, the more I starting to feel my cheeks flushed from his presence.

"Annoy…? Yes, only to you though…" He grinned and I huffed in responds.

He got off me, reaching his hand out as he pull me back up. Once I am back on my feet, I shook my head at him, "You are just impossible…"

Using his infamous lopsided grin, I couldn't even stay mad at him, "And you love me for it…"

I sigh, then embrace him in a hug, "Hey Percy…"

"Yeah…" He asked.

In one swift motion, I landed a punch on his stomach and he double over, "That was for tickling me to death, seaweed brain."

I was glad that he was hunch over, groaning in pain, but what I didn't realize was that he's faking it. In the end, I felt for his trap as he swoops me up on his shoulder.

"Percyyy!" I screamed, "Put me down…"

I giggle, knowing enough about him that I am going to be freezing cold when he dumps me into the water, "Stop it… Ugh! You are such a jerk!"

I could hear Percy's laughter as he walked toward the pier, but I've got a counter-attack in plan. Once he reach the end and threw me in the lake, I grab onto her shirt which make him fall in with me.

_Splash!_

Surfacing up the water, I could see Percy's totally surprised face like he couldn't believe that I made him fall into the water too.

"Ohhh! You are so going to get it, wise girl." Percy said, splashing water over me.

"Oh! It is on, seaweed brain." I said, splashing water back at him even though it totally useless.

It was an all out war between me and Percy, though nothing was stopping me from trying to get him wet.

"Ahh!" I giggled, "You cheater! You couldn't even get wet!"

Even then, Percy was still getting me drench and I raise both my hands in surrender, "Alright! Alright, you win!"

Percy smiled triumphantly before swimming over to me and wrap me around his strong arms, "So, how does it feel to lose?"

"I didn't lose! You were basically water proof…" I argued.

"Still, I've won…" He smiled and grin at the same time.

"Uuggh! You are so…. Mmupphh…"

As soon as I felt his lips on mine, I was melted away. Even the cold water was not as bothering as before, though its' still freezing. I was very aware that his body is wrapping me tight, spreading his warms through me. Mentally, I sigh as this kiss took me toward the edge of the galaxy. His kisses always does this to me, making speechless and fill my head with this sort of cluster bomb of his love for me.

After a while, I slowly pull away which left my lips tingling and wanting more.

"Better…?" He asked, giving me a whining puppy face.

I shook my head again, hiding my smile before swimming back to shore. He follows swiftly behind me, getting us to the beach before a strong gust of wind blew my way, making my freezing figure even more cold. It's like I've suddenly arrived at the north pole wearing a t-shirt and a shorts.

"Holy..! That's… freezing!" I shook involuntary.

Percy noticed that I was about to sneeze, and immediately came over to put his arms around me to warm me up, "Come on, let's get you dry off."

Walking back into the cabins, I was sneezing non-stop and Percy was rubbing my shoulders to keep me warm. As much as I am glad that he's helping me, I wasn't feeling any better from this wind. Just when I thought that I was about to sneeze for the hundred times, we have arrived at his cabin and both of us rush in for shelter from the suddenly breeze wind.

"Ah… Ahh… ah-choo"

Rubbing my nose, I was staring to feel congested. Percy handed me a bunch of towers, pointing at the bathroom before rushing out the door again.

"Be right back…" He said.

Looking at the towers, I walk towards the bathroom, hoping to gods that I am not going to get sick. I took off all my clothes, step inside the tub and took a hot shower immediately.

"Annabeth…!" I heard Percy said, "I've got your clothes from your cabin."

"Okay!" I said back.

The hot water was really doing a wonder at making me feel warm again, but somehow I know that I am going to get sick no matter what now. I sigh, turning off the shower and dry myself up with a tower.

"Percy. Can I have my clothes?" I asked, absentmindedly drying my hair.

A knock from the door and Percy handed them to me through the crack from the door. Only then did I realize that I need my undergarment from my cabin too, but I didn't know how to ask him at all without blushing like a red tomato. Grabbing his hand before he could withdraw, I said, "Percy wait…. I need.. uh… I need my…."

If I could see through wall, I bet that Percy's expression was just a bundle of confusion as I try to gather my words to tell him that I need my bra and underwear.

"What…? What do you need?" He asked through the door.

"I… I just… need my uh…. you know…?"

Hoping with everything that he gets what I mean, he finally said, "Oh..! Um… Where do I find it?"

"It's under my bed, the furthest box to the right…" I said, glad that he understood what I meant.

Letting him go, I waited for a while before I heard footsteps coming to the bathroom.

"Here…" He said, handing me the undergarment.

"Thanks…" I said, quickly grabbing them and put them on quickly, then the rest of my clothes before I open the door and walk out. Percy was waiting by the door, like last time. When he saw me, he gave me a warm smile.

"I hope I didn't make you sick…" He said, like he's apologizing.

"If I did get sick, I am going to make you sick too." I smile, rubbing my nose and sneeze again, "Oh man… At this rate, I am going to be sick tomorrow morning."

"Well, if you are going to get sick anyway. I guess I could go get some nectar just in case." He said, but before he left me alone again I grab his hard to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait… we can go get it tomorrow." I said, "I want to go to sleep."

"Oh…" He said, "Okay, do you want this bunk bet or…."

"No… I. I was thinking if.. maybe we could um… sleep.. cuddle together." I said, not knowing why it's so hard to get those words out.

Looking at Percy's expression, I was a little surprised that his eyes alone was warming me up and making me feel that undeniable feeling in my belly, like yesterday. To be truthful, it was exactly because of yesterday that I want to stay behind with Percy tonight, the way he made me feel like no one else has ever done before.

"Oh.. okay. I mean..! yeah… I guess we could do that." He said.

Before I know it, we have somehow arrange ourself in his bed. I was laying on my side, my head was in his chest while he has his arms around my body. Even then, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, making them bright red. The awkwardness began sweeping in, yet I want them to go any so badly.

"Annabeth…?"

I look up slightly, meeting his eyes and wait for him to say something.

"I love you…"

Hiding my face in his chest, I smiles and whispered, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Annabeth**_

A few days later, it was confirmed to me that I was having a flu. It took me days to suffer this terrible stuffy nose until I finally see Chiron about my sickness. He told me that I was having a flu and it's best if I stay in my cabin and not make contact with people.

"And drink some soup. It will definitely help get rid of it." Chiron said, "I will see about having someone deliver some to your cabin later." He said.

"Thank. Chir…Ah.. ah-choo!" I sneeze, then rubbing my nose in annoyance.

"No problem, now go and get some rest." He said, ushering me out the door.

Leaving the big house, I saw Percy waiting for me and waved, "Hey wise girl."

"Hey Percc…Ah…Ah…! Ah-choo!" I sneeze, for the millionth time.

"Wow, that bad huh?" He asked, a slight concern in his voice.

"You are the one who got me sick, seaweed brain." I said, congested from my stuffy nose.

"Sorry." He sincerely said, "Do you want me to walk you back?"

Even when I am sick, I still couldn't be mad at him.

"Yeah… I guess."

The walk back to the cabins was almost as hard as going to see Chiron in the first place, my shaky knees were helping all that much either. On the way, Thalia was shooting archery at the field, and when she saw us, she smiled and came over.

"Hey Annabeth." She said gleefully, "Wait… Are you okay?"

"Hey Thaliaaaa.. ah-choo!" _God damn sneezes! UGHhhh!_, "I am sick."

Thalia chuckled, "Yeah. I can see that…"

"Did you threw her in the lake again, Percy?" She asked, looking accusingly at Percy.

"My bad…" Percy said, "I swear to gods that I am never going to do that again."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well… maybe only on the windy days…" He said.

I shook my head at him as well as Thalia, knowing fully enough that he isn't going to make that promise. Hiding my chuckles, I ask Thalia, "Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah actually…"

Percy immediately read our minds, then he said, "Oh… Well, I will see you tomorrow wise girl."

Leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek, he ran off afterward. To be truthful, I was already missing him even if it's only been a second after he left.

"So, Do you want to talk here?" I ask.

"Naw… Let's get to your cabin." She said, leading me to Athena's cabin.

Stumbling my ways to my bed,I plop on it and groan.

"Ugh… Being sick sucks." I moan.

"Yeah, no doubt." Thalia said, "So…"

"So…" I repeated, "What do you want to talk about?"

Thalia gasps in mocking despair, like she couldn't believe that I didn't know what she wants to talk about.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to talk about you and Percy." She said, calming down just enough before she almost yell, "He gave up on being a god for you, Annabeth!"

"Holy Hades! You don't have to yell so loud, Thals." I complained.

"Sorry… but still, that's just…" It's like she couldn't calm down, "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

I gave her a warm smile, one that feels like I am relieve that everything has ended and we could go back to normal.

"Relieve." I simply said, "I am just so glad that the war is over."

"Yeah, I am glad too." She said, showing an expression of pure relieve, "You know, I thought you weren't going to make it when you took that knife for Percy."

"Don't worry, Thalia. I am fine."

"He stay with you throughout that night, you know that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at the memory.

"Do you love him?"

Her words spring out so sudden that I was surprised that she even asked. Even then, I hide behind the blankets and smile.

"Yeah, I love him." I said, even though I want to giggle so much just thinking our relationship.

"You are turning into one of those Aphrodite kids…" Thalia said, shaking her head.

On normal occasion, I would have retaliate by saying that I am not at all like one of the Aphrodite kids, yet I just lay on my back, too focus on my love for him.

"Anyway, I am glad that you are okay." Thalia said, getting off my bed, "I'll leave you alone now. Don't want to get sick myself."

In respond, I try to grab ahold of her hand just to mess with her.

"Eww.. don't touch me." Thalia smirked, "See you around Annabeth."

"Bye." I smile, seeing her leave out the door and shut it.

Now I am all alone in my cabin with a dizzy headache and s stuffy and running nose. Not wanting to think anymore, I gave up in trying to do some reading and instead hiding under my comforter, falling asleep quick.

_Knock knock…_

A gentle hit on the door woke me up, and I sit up my bed and yell, "I am coming…"

Opening the door, I saw Percy standing in front of me with a bowl of soup. He smiled his infamous lopsided grin, then asked, "Can I come in?"

Even though I heard a question, I wasn't at all able to understand because my heart was fill with this fuzzy feeling and making my chest feels a lot more pressure than usual.

"You okay?" He asked.

Looking at him, I finally register a smile express on my lips.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said, "Come in."

Percy walk in with me as I lead him to my bed and sat down. He perched himself lightly on my sheet, handing me the bowl of soup.

"Thanks…" I said.

Taking a few sip, I could already feel my mouth burning from how hot the soup is.

"Chiron sent you?" I ask.

"No. Not really." He said, "Since you have a cold, I just thought that I could steal some soup from the kitchen and bring it to you."

From the instant he said that, my heart just turned into a puddle of pudding plus feeling the pressure back on my chest.

"Really?" I asked, "Did you get in trouble?"

"No! No… not really anyway…"

Now I was confused, looking at him for an explanation. He saw me staring at him with a questionable look and give in.

"I got a week of kitchen duty." He said, "But its all worth it though if it means that I can spend a little more time with you."

Looking at him, there is this new profound feeling of just how hard I was falling for this boy. Everything from my world just suddenly stop, there was only me and him, sitting on my bed and looking at the others.

"Percy…" I whispered, a feeling so strong that I couldn't contain myself.

Abandoning the bowl of soup on the bedside table, I quickly grab his cheeks and bring him to my lips. I want to show him just how much I love him, how much I love that he has taken care of me even since from the beginning.

"Annabeth." Percy mumbled, his lips pushing and brushing against mine.

Adding more pressure on my chest, I gave in and just kiss him with all my heart. The stone inside my heart shatter into pieces when I felt him holding me into him and bringing me closer to kiss me.

After a long kiss, we parted ways and immediately I felt the tingling sensation of the aftereffect of his lips. There is a dreamy look on Percy's face, and I couldn't help myself but kiss his nose. He scrunched his nose in respond, then smiled at me like he couldn't believe that I just gave him such a long kiss.

"Well, Annabeth." He said, "I think you should finish the bowl of soup before it gets cold, since it's better for you if it's hot."

Listening to him, I grab the bowl and took sip after sip until the whole thing is gone.

"Percy..?" I said to him, "Really. Thanks for taking care of me."

"I am your boyfriend, Annabeth. Of course I am going to take care of you." He said, follow by a pause, "Well, I should get back to my cabin since your slings are probably coming back, so…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I grab his wrist and pull him back down.

"Wait! Don't go…." I said, pleading him to stay.

"Annabeth, but your…."

I shook my head, "I don't care… Just stay with me tonight, please?"

To my own belief, I was just too tired of being away from him. I want to spend every single second just to be by his side. Not having to worry about anything else.

Looking at my hopefulness expression, I could see his face soften and gave in. He perched on the bed before I roll back into my blankets, opening up a space for him to climb in. Now, I was perfectly comfortable with my head in his chest and his arms around my waist. This time, I don't feel any awkwardness, just me and him sleeping together.

"Goodnight." I said, mumbling against his chest.

Kissing my forehead, he whispered, "Goodnight."

And to my surprise, none of my siblings bother me and Percy….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Annabeth**_

Going up the hill, I asked Percy, "Are you sure that she would let me stay?"

"Of course she would. She loves you…" Percy said, interlacing our hands.

"It just feels like I am invading her place."

"Annabeth. You worry too much…"

"Still…" I said, "I really don't think that…"

"Race you down the hill?" He said, breaking me outta my thoughts.

Almost lightning like, he bolt down the hill and left me in the dust. I didn't even have time to blink and he's already about half way down. Luckily, I am faster than he is, so I raced down the hill just like him, totally forgotten about the worry of intruding Sally's privacy.

About half way down, I could see Sally and Paul standing by their car, waiting for us. Percy was not that ahead of me now, and I could taste victory almost within my grasp. In a last desperate attempt, I push myself over the limit and tackle Percy and we stumble down the hill. Rolling down the hill, we were like tumbleweed in a desert.

As we reached the bottom, we finally stop rolling and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly and fun that was. Percy was lying on his back while I am on top of him, I didn't know what made me do this next, but I kiss him, kiss him hard and with all my heart.

"Percy. Annabeth." I heard.

Immediately, I pull off his lips and jump back up on my feet.

"Sally! Paul!" I said, too focus that I didn't even remember about Percy's parents, "I… This is not…."

All I could see on Sally's face was a wide smirk, "So, you two…?"

I didn't know how to handle this situation, how I am going to tell Sally that I am dating his son. It's all awkward and I have no experience with this at all.

"I… Percy and I…." I stuttered sheepishly.

"Hmm… I see." Sally said, her smirks even wider, "So Annabeth, I got the phone call from your father. You are definitely welcome to stay with us. If I said no, I am sure my son would throw a tantrum in the apartment."

"Mom…!" Percy whined, "I don't do that anymore."

"Oh sure…" Sally said sarcastically, "Do you have all the things you need?"

"Oh shit…" Both of us said, not remembering about packing our stuff.

Both Sally and Paul raise their eyebrows, giving us a stern look, "Language… Please."

"Sorry." I said, dragging Percy with me.

"Ughhhhh…. I don't want to go up the hill again…!" He whined.

"Lazy. Come on…" I said, tug him away from his parents and insisting him to come.

"Ugh man!" He moan and complained.

It a surprised that we actually manage to race up the hill, down the hill to the cabins, pack our stuff, up the hill and down the hill again all in half an hour. Even then, Sally and Paul weren't so happy waiting for us for that long. I guess I couldn't blame them.

Now we were driving along the highway back to Manhattan, and being completely honest, I was a little curiously how New York City is going to look after a giant war took place there.

"So Annabeth, where do you want to start your school year?" Sally asked.

With Percy with me at the back of the sedan, I couldn't help but entwine my hand with his, "I guess wherever Percy is going…"

From the rear view mirror, I could see her smile as soon as I mention that I was going to Percy's school. Even I couldn't help with my smile, since I am almost going to be with Percy almost every single day if that's the case.

"Sally?" I asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, we don't have any guest room or anything, so I guess you will have to sleep with Percy." Sally said, but quickly restated, "And I didn't mean sleep like having sex, okay? Just sleep, nothing else."

Both of us in the backseat blush, even our interlace hand was getting sweater from just the mentioning of us having sex. Actually, I never really did thought about us taking our relationship to that level. I… I guess somehow I was always so nervous and on my toes around Percy that I didn't have time to think about us actually… doing it. Now come to think of it, I didn't know if something like this happening would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"You got it? I really mean every single word I said." Sally said.

"Got it, mom." Percy managed to choke out.

"Good." She said.

For the rest of the ride home, we just listen to the radio station playing some pop songs, which to me sound so crappy that I request Sally to change the station. Now that the music is better, I give myself up to the music and lean on Percy's shoulder. In return, he leaned lightly on my head and now we were perfectly comfortable.

Within three hours, we were finally back in Manhattan. There is no doubt in my mind that next time I should fly with blackjack to Manhattan, since I couldn't believe how long that took us. Either way, we have finally arrived at her apartment.

"Oughh…. Finally!" Percy said, getting out of the car and stretching his hands.

Looking around the environment, I saw many buildings were either damage or being repair. Yet when I saw Sally's apartment, there was no damage whatsoever. If I have to bet, I say that Poseidon protected Sally's home while the war was going on.

"Help Paul out, wouldn't you Percy?" Sally said.

Immediately, Percy grab our luggage and climb the stairs back to his home, hopefully and for the time being, my home too.

"So, unpack your stuff and I am going to prepare some snacks for us." Sally said, getting to the kitchen already. Paul looked swiftly behind his wife, helping her make some kind of snacks.

After a while of just bring the luggage inside his room, both Percy and I began unpacking. There was a little hiccup with where my clothes goes yet everything went smoothly, but as soon as I reached the luggage that packed my lingerie and undergarment. I began to blush and panic.

"Uh Percy?" I asked, "Where do… I put my um.. underwear?"

Percy just nonchalantly said, "Hold on, let me move some stuff…."

After a few adjustment with the arrangement, I've finally got some space to put them in. It's a tight fit, but at least I have a draw to put them in. Now that everything is good, Percy plop down on his bed and sprawl out like a starfish.

"Pewwf…" Percy said, wiping his forehead, "Man! That was a lot of work!"

"You complain too much Percy." I smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hey! I am not that lazy, okay." He said, sticking his tongue out at me which I of course had to smile at this adorable face.

"Percy! Annabeth! Do you want some chocolate brownies?" Sally asked downstairs.

"Coming!" Percy yelled back, dragging me with mine as we decent down the spiral steps.

Even from the stairs, I could already smell the heavenly brownies that Sally made. Once we've reached the living room, I didn't even hesitate and munch down one of her brownies in minutes.

"Whoa! Calm down Annabeth…" Sally said, "Don't chock on yourself."

"Sorry, but it taste so good!" I compliment her cooking.

Sally smiled, almost too happily, "See Percy, I am not always that horrible."

"Yeah, we all know you are the brownies goddess, mom." Percy said.

He also did take a slice, digging in with a smile on his lips, "Thanks mom."

Before I could take another slice, I was drag away by Percy back up the stairs. Still, he didn't leave the brownies behind. As soon as his mother turned around, Percy picked up the whole plate and rush with me to our room.

All I could do is suppress my laugher, that is until we shut the door and I burst out laughing at just how sneaky Percy could be sometimes.

"Did you see her? You just took the whole plate behind her!" I laugh, grinning at just how clueless we sometimes can be.

"Come on, let's eat as much as we can. She doesn't like me eating the whole plate." Percy said, handing me one.

Gladly agreeing with him, we shared as much of this amazing snacks before I heard,

"**Percy! Did you get away with the brownies?!"** Sally yelled from the kitchen below.

Looking at Percy, we couldn't help but laugh…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Annabeth**_

"Percy! Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Coming out!"

With a towel hanging around my shoulder, I wait impatiently for Percy to finish his shower to what seems like an entirety. Still, it's not a surprise that he likes his showers since is the son of Poseidon. Tapping my foot, Percy finally came out in his pajamas and smelling like fresh sea water. It reminds me so much of the ocean and him that I couldn't help but smile, totally intoxicated by his scent.

"Are you going to shower or are you going to smell me all day?" Percy asked, and I realize that I've been standing there sniffing him for a while now.

"Shut up…" I roll my eyes at him and blushed.

"Aww.. Come on. I was just making a joke!" Percy apologized.

Before I shut the door behind me, I stick my tongue out at him and smile.

"Stupid Percy." I said as I put my towel and clothes on the hanger.

"I heard that!" Percy said in the hallway.

Hearing that, I feel myself uncontrollably smile while scrunching and rolling my eyes at his comment. He always make me feel this way, nothing would even prepare me for anything that he does; always making me laugh when I am sad, then make me cry from laughing too hard; Annoying me every chance he gets, pushing me to the point where I would want kiss him just to shut him up. There is no better word to describe my boyfriend who is not only perfect in every way possible, but after all we have been through, he is my everything.

Rinsing myself off with hot water, I never felt more relax as it massage my skins and smoothing my tense muscles with each drop of water. I sigh in contentment, drying myself once I am done and putting my new clothes back on.

Walking out, I saw Sally and Paul watching tv together, making small talks and snuggling close to the others. Just looking at them being so intimate somehow makes me think about the future of my relationship with Percy, how we are going to face that obstacles ahead. There is no doubt that I want to stay with him forever, yet there is still this part of me that's afraid that I am going to do something to screw up what I've achieve with him. I don't ever want to lose him, not ever.

Walking up the spiral steps, Sally suddenly called out to me, "Annabeth, can I talk with you in the kitchen?"

Nodding my head, I walk with Sally to the kitchen as she grab two glass cup and give me some orange juice to drink.

"What's up?" I ask, "Wait, is it because of the brownies thing?"

"No Annabeth…" She smiled, "But I appreciate that you like my cooking so well."

"No. I actually want to talk about you and Percy."

As she said this, she leaned against the kitchen island and gave out a soft sigh, "Have you thought about having sex with Percy in anyway?"

Immediately, I felt tense up by her question even though I should have seen where this was going. Answering her honestly, I said, "A little, but I don't… I guess I am not ready yet."

Sally gave a warm smile, "I just wanted you to take your time with this relationship, Annabeth. I know that loving someone is the greatest feeling you can ever get, but I… I guess I just need you to understand that consequences could happen if things were…. rushed. So here."

Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a pack of condoms for me.

"Just to be safe, you know."

"Yeah…" I paused, then gulp down the entire glass of orange juice in one go, "Thanks Sally."

Rushing up the steps, I almost reached the door to Percy's room when suddenly Paul came out from behind the door just as I was about to go in. Percy and I stared at each other awkwardly before Paul interrupted, "Well, Percy. Remember what I said about that thing, okay? Goodnight."

After Paul shut the door behind him, I look at Percy just as awkwardly as he's looking at me. Instead of just standing there, I decide to just ask him straight up, "Did he gave you the talk?"

Surprised by what I said, Percy chuckled, "Yeah… Did my mom gave you one too?"

"Yeah…" I said, sitting next to him, "She gave me this too."

Showing him the box, he said, "Another one? Wow, how are we suppose to use them all?"

Realize what he just said, he quickly restate, "Uh… Not that we are doing it anyway…"

As soon as he said that, I couldn't help but wonder if he mean that we are never going to do it at all. My mind started to overthink and began to get really confused.

"You don't want to do it?" I asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know…" He said, "I guess… it's just that…."

I sigh, looking at him as he return my stares. Suddenly, he captured my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"I just don't want to screw up…" He said honestly.

"Yeah, me too…" I sigh, getting that pressure off my chest.

Opening his bedside table draw, I put the condoms box inside and close it.

"I mean, we don't have to rush it anyway…" I said, "It's not like we are…. that.. rush."

He nodded in agreement, tightening his grip on my hand before letting me go.  
"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

I smiled, already having an idea ,"Doesn't the fire escape runs down your window?"

"Yeah, but…"

Before he could say anything more, I grab his hand and drag him over to the open window. The cool breeze blowing through it hits my skins and send me tingling and awake. Pushing the window to open, I climb out followed by Percy as he sat down against the railing while I sat between his laps and lean my head on his chest.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked.

"Look…" I said, pointing up into the stars.

Percy looked up, immediately noticed all the bright shinning stars that illuminate over the city, "Whoa… I didn't know that they would be shinning even in the city."

Looking up at him, I saw a content look on his face as he study just how many stars there are out in the universe.

"Yeah, I ask my mom to make them shine a lot brighter for tonight." I said.

Percy raised his eyebrows at me, looking at me for answers.  
I smiled, looking back into the depth of the dark and bright sky without answering him. He sigh, obviously didn't want to push me when its so calm and peaceful in our own little bubble, looking at stars. For as long as till midnight, we were just sitting there and concentrating on each other's heartbeat, plus seeing which stars is brightest out of all the other ones.

"You know, I saw a quote on the internet once…." He suddenly said, breaking the silents.

"What is it?"

"That lights can't shine without darkness." He said, then capture my hands with his and move our hands on my belly.  
"The more I think about it, the more I feel like that's true…" He said.

"I think everyone knows that, seaweed brain." I smile at his obvious comment, looking back up at him.

Even though he know that I was right, he didn't faze from what he was going to say next, "I know… but I am taking about us."

Suddenly, I felt my heart raced faster at the mentioning of us. I start looking into his eyes for answer but I couldn't read him all that well, especially when he's still looking at the stars.

"I don't know… I somehow feel that we are the light and darkness, that without the others, we won't exist at all." He said, which then melted my heart, "You are my light, and you can't existed without me. I am your darkness, and I can't exist without light.

"It's just feel right, you know… whenever I am with you…" Percy said.

After he finished, he paused and asked me, "I don't know… Is that even physically true at all?"

I want to use logic and reason to answer his question, yet I couldn't even formulate words when I hear him using the sky to describe us. All of a sudden my chest start to feel really heavy, like I couldn't breath in air with what he just said. When he realized that I didn't answer him, he looked back at me with a wondering kind of look, then scrunched his eyebrows when I just look at his face.  
"Annabeth…?" He asked.

Might have been just a second later, but I felt myself going for his lips. Closing my eyes, I let my heavy feeling chest feel even more heavy until I met him in a kiss, where everything start falling down and making a mush out of my heart. It was brief, not long before I pull back and open my eyes. His eyes reflected the same feeling that I shared; love.

"Hum… Maybe I should really start quoting from the internet…" He joked, smirking at me.

A slow grin creeped up my lips before I rest my head back on his chest to hide my smile, "When did you get so philosophical, seaweed brain?"

He chuckled, "Well, hanging around you sure helps I guess."

I smile, pulling back my lips and grip his hand tighter, "You are wrong though…"

"What?" He asked.

"You know…, about that whole thing with darkness not existing without light." I said, then continued, "Technically, light is something that we could see and register, and darkness is just the absence of light itself. If we cannot see or register it, then darkness wouldn't be in existence. For something to exist we have to see and sense it, but like I said, darkness is the absence of light so it wouldn't exist."

Looking up at him, I saw nothing but confusion rested in his eyes. I couldn't blame him though, even I was having a hard time to understand this concept when I first read about it in a philosophy book.

Anyway, Percy blinked a few times before he chuckled and said, "How about you stick with what you just said, and I will stick with my versions?"

I smiled, "Deal…."

After looking at the stars and periodically staring at Percy, I felt myself drifting to sleep on his chest. When I am finally out of energy, I fell asleep on him and on the fire escape with a last thought of shining stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Annabeth**_

"Ugh…! Leave me alone Annabeth." Percy moaned.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I scrunch my nose at Percy's figure sprawling over the bed, blankets and sheets in a mess and curling up all around his body.

_I sigh… This is going to take some time…._

It's been a few days since I've settle with Percy's family. So far, I am tremendous enjoying my time with Sally, Paul and Percy. Everyone treat me like I am part of the family, which really melts my heart and make me thankful for everything they have done for me. And who could forget about my boyfriend; every single night after I have settled in, we sit by the fire escape and looking up at the stars. And every single night, Percy would grab my hand and rest our hands on my belly, while drawing circles as well as tingling my skins with his touches. Even though we haven't done that for long, I now wish that every night would come as quick as possible, hoping to enjoy Percy's company all to myself.

"**Annabeth! Is Percy waking up?" **I heard.

"**No! I can't get him to wake up…" **I said desperately.

I heard footstep coming up the spiral stairs and in the hallway, then a loud crack on the door as Sally peek her head through.

"Percy! Get up will you..? You are embarrassing me and your girlfriend…" Sally said.

"Ugh…! Why is everyone trying to wake me up?" Percy groaned, getting the pillow and cover his face and ears.

Looking at the pillow, I couldn't help but snatch it away and hit him in the head with it.

"Ow… Alright alright! Geez…." He said, snatching the pillow back and got up.

Sitting upright on the bed, he yawned groggily and rub his eyes, "Geez wise girl… You don't have to hit me…"

"Only way to get you up, seaweed brain…" I said.

Sally lightly laugh at his son and me when I hit him with the pillow, then she asked, "Well, I prepare some breakfast before your first day of school starts…"

"School?" Percy questioned, "Oh shit! I've totally forgot."

"That's why I was trying to wake you up, Percy…." I said, rolling my eyes.

Before I could get a respond, he rushed to our bathroom and shut the door. Sally just laughed while I shook my head at my idiotic boyfriend, smiling at his just pure silliness.

"Come on, Annabeth… I am sure you are hungry." Sally said, leading me down stairs to the kitchen, "I am sure Percy will be done in minutes."

Following Sally down, I saw Paul sitting at his seat, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning Annabeth… I trust that Percy didn't give you too much trouble?" He asked.

"Guess…"

"Ah…" He said understandingly, then laughed, "Don't even need to tell me…"

I smiled, walking over to my seat which is next to Percy's and sat down, digging into my toasted sandwich with ham and eggs.

"Hmm… this is so good. I wish we have stuff like this back in camp."

Sally's smile widen as I compliment her cooking, though its not really a compliment since her cooking is just that good.

"Ah! Look who is late for breakfast…" Paul said, looking behind me.

Percy walked up to the table, dress in jeans and t-shirt plus a grey hoodie. Before he sat down, he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thanks for waking me up, wise girl."

Even though this is not the first time that Percy's has kiss me in front of his parents, I still blushed like a red tomato from his kiss being in full view of Sally and Paul. I tried to hide the redness on my cheeks, but I couldn't and it only made his parents chuckled at my reaction. Without responding him, I continued to eat my breakfast in silent, hoping that my blush would eventually disappear.

"So Percy, you are going to take care of Annabeth in school, right?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded, digging into the sandwich as fast as he could.

"So, Percy… I heard that you are in my English class again." Paul said.

"Ugh… Really?" Percy whined, "But you always give so much homework…. and tests… and pop quiz… and projects.. and.. and.. and….."

"And you are complaining too much, Percy." Sally said, "I am sure Annabeth could help you with your homework, right Annabeth?"

Percy's emotion turned a 180 degrees, from being completely hopeless to being optimistic in just a few seconds. He said, "Oh yeah! I am sure Annabeth can help me pass your class."

"Whoa! Hold on just a gosh darn minute, seaweed brain. I can help you, but I am definitely not a miracle worker that could magically make you get an A."

Percy expression turned 180 degrees back again to being helplessness while both Sally and Paul couldn't help to laugh at what I said and their son's expression.

"Wow, wise girl…! Way to build up my confidence there…."

"No problem, seaweed brain." I smirked.

Still, it's not like I want him to fail Paul's class, especially when Paul is his step father. Looking at Percy, he rolled his eyes at me before digging back into his breakfast. Since he's being so salty, I lean over and gave him a kiss on the cheek even though I was embarrassed when Sally and Paul is looking at us.

"I'll help you pass the class if you promise me that you'll really study, okay?" I asked.

Within second, he smiled happily and nodded his head in respond, "Deal."

After a while, we were all done with breakfast as Sally picked up the dishes to the kitchen.

"Alright you two… I think you should go take the subway now. It's getting late." Paul said.

"Wait… but I thought you are driving us?"

"No, my boss move my schedule to the afternoon classes so it would be too early for me to go." Paul said, "Now get going or else you are going to be late."

Grabbing my hand, Percy handed my book bag and lead me out the door as we rushed down the stairs, not before we heard Sally yelled, "Take care of your girlfriend!"

_I sigh… I guess now I know what Percy meant when he say that his mother is overprotective. _

Once we were out of the apartment, Percy and I stood at the sidewalk for a while, and I was beginning to wonder what he's waiting for. Looking at where he's looking, I saw him staring at a Starbucks across the streets.

"Come on.." He said, dragging me towards the coffee shop.

Once inside, Percy ordered a two ice cameral latte before handing me one. As far as I am concern, I have arrived in elysium once I took a sip of this coffee sweetness. As for Percy, he had already finish his; even if its a medium cup. Looking at him with a gaping mouth, I gasped at his surprisingly huge appetite.

Percy realized that I was looking at him, then he said, "Don't judge me, wise girl. I need my sugar."

"Yeah… like a tons of sugar…" I said, shaking my head.

Throwing his cup at a trash can, he said, "The subway is just a few blocks away… Race you?"

Just like that last time, I didn't even get to respond before Percy bolted down the streets in like the speed of light.

"Oh you are on, seaweed brain." I yell back.

Trailing behind him, I was so close yet feel so far to race ahead of him. In the end, Percy reached the subway station before I did. Huffing and puffing, I try to catch my breath after all that running.

"I win." He said triumphantly.

"That's only because you cheated…" I said and stick my tongue out at him.

"Aww.. couldn't admit that I've won, could you?"

"Don't make me throw my cup of coffee at you, Percy." I said warningly.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, he grinned in a lopsided way before leading me down the station. To be honest, I've never really took the subway at rush hour, and lots of people are already crowding the station, almost making it impossible to get on the train without shoving people outta the way.

"We are taking 1, 2, or 3 to Chamber St…" Percy said.

I nod, taking a sip from my coffee and interlacing our hands. Since I don't know the area well and Percy is a local in NYC, I felt like holding his hand would give me some comfort in case we get separated. Luckily, that didn't happened and we are now on a very crowded train heading for Chamber street. My back is against the door and Percy is facing me, almost squishing me from just how many people is trying to get more space between them. In a way, I didn't mind as much when Percy is being press against me because I don't usually feel this close being with him. However, Percy seem nervous and I could clearly see a blush surfacing up his cheeks.

_Wait… Is he nervous about being so close to me? _

After we got out the train in Chamber street, I walk with Percy to the school where I am going to spend the most of my time with him, hopefully. The admission office isn't that far from the entrance as Percy lead me inside.

"Hello, Percy…" The admission lady said, "What is it this time?"

"Can you help me register my girlfriend? Her name is Annabeth Chase."

"Hold on…" She said, "Here Annabeth, fill out these forms and meanwhile I will print your new schedule, okay."

"Thanks… but can you…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the lady said, "Yes.. I know you want the same classes as Percy… I'll see what I can do."

I scrunch my eyes, then look at Percy, "How did she know?"

"I don't know… but people say she's really good at reading people." Percy shrugged.

Sitting down, I began filling out those forms. They lady came back a few minutes later and handed me my new schedule.

"I did my best to fit your schedule with Percy's, except for one class only. Have a nice school year, Annabeth."

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Annabeth**_

One thing that definitely sucks about my classes schedule is the last class I had before lunch, which is exactly the class that me and Percy and not in together, such irony…. Since this is my first day, I was wandering around the school and trying to find the cafeteria after the teacher had let us go. Meanwhile, I was hoping that I would somehow bump into Percy so I don't have to sit alone. Even though the cafeteria was in my sight, I turn slightly to look back at the hallway, wondering if I should find Percy before I head inside. Not surprisingly, I began walking back. Only problem is the stampede of students rushing to get lunch.

_Excuse me… Sorry.. Pardon me…. _

Maneuvering around the people, I was finally out of the crowd and going back to my class, hoping to see Percy there looking for me. Unfortunately, I didn't see anyone in the classroom or outside the hallway. I sigh, going to Percy's last class to see if he's still there, which turned out to be no luck. I sigh…

_He must be inside the cafeteria already… I guess I should have just gone inside. _

Walking back to the direction of the lunch room, I turn the corner only to be scare by my boyfriend when he turned the corner too. We both got scare stumbled backwards. Percy with his surprisingly good reflex, grab my arm and pull me back, dragging me as he fall backward toward the maintenance closet. I crashed into his chest, breaking my fall while Percy smash into the back wall. Supplies in the maintenance closet start falling all over the place, making loud and clinking noises as it collided with the floor.

"You okay…?" Percy asked.

Once everything stop falling, I said, "Yeah."

Looking up at him, I saw a beautiful smile on Percy's face, making me uncontrollably smile back.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." I added.

"No problem." He replied, "Come on.. Let's get out of here before they can pin this on us."

Agreeing with him, I straighten myself up as he open the door. To my surprised, all I could hear is the sound of the doorknob turning but not the sound of the door opening.

"Uh-oh…." He said.

Giving him a questionable looked, he turned to me and said, "We are lock in here…"

"Are you… You are not kidding, are you?"

Reaching for the door handle myself, I twist the lock only to find that the door is indeed locked, "Oh Crap.."

"What do we do now?" I asked, hoping Percy would have a way out of this mess.

Scrunching his eyebrows, he said, "I thought you are the smart one..?"

Glaring right into his eyes, he backed off, "Okay.. okay… uh.. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yeah… Oh Yeah!"

Getting my backpack, I search the entire bag only to come up empty handed, "Damn it, you've got to be kidding me. I must have left in back in your room."

"Uhh…. well.. We uh… we just have to…"

I sigh, getting tired so I found a empty space and sat down with my legs cross. Percy was still trying to come up with a solution, but at this rate we'd be better off for someone to realize that we are missing and come search for us rather then using all our brain power.

"I don't think we can get out ourselves, Percy… not unless someone realize that we are missing." I said.

He agreed, shrugging his shoulder and close his eyes with a _you are totally right _sigh. With enough empty space next to me, I gesture him to sit down with me so I at least have a shoulder to lean on.

"Well, I guess we don't have to go to the last two classes, right?" I said.

"Yeah… but I can't imagine you skipping class, wise girl."

I tilt my head and sort of chortle, "Yeah.. I guess you are right about that."

Snickering at me, I tried to lean myself into the crook of his neck so he couldn't see my smile.  
"You know, I was going to find you in the cafeteria." He said, "You didn't have to come looking for me."

"I guess… Still, I don't want to sit alone."

Percy peeked a look at me with his eyes, totally understanding what I meant, "You are not the only one.. never did like sitting by myself at camp."

"Well, at least we are together now, even if we are going to starve to death." I joke.

He gave out a sigh, "Yeah.. but if I did, this is totally your fault."

"Hey..!" I gasp, wanting to defend myself, "How is this my fault?"

His lips twitch up, doing his famous lopsided smile before saying these four words, "Because I said so."

"Oh you are such a seaweed brain, you know that?" I said, shaking my head.

"Well, you have called me that for at least five years now. I think It's pretty hard not to know." He laughed.

I roll my eyes at him, but my lips are definitely smiling. Didn't say anything more, I nuzzle my nose into his neck to breath in his ocean sense before resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled too and soon lean his head slightly on my head.

Minutes passed, yet no one had come to our rescue. The fact that we have been entrap inside the tiny maintenance closet, I was totally bored out of my mind. Even sitting down for so long is making my bottom hurt.

"Hey Annabeth.."

Startled by his voice, since I was almost half asleep, I said groggily, "Huh?"  
"Did your biology teacher gave you any trouble?" He asked.

"No.. not really." I said, "I wasn't really paying attention anyway."

Percy gasped, obviously faking it, "What!? You, Annabeth Chase, didn't pay attention in class?"

"Shut up, seaweed brain. I was just…" I said, then paused.

"You were just… what?"

Looking at his hands as he tinker with his shoelaces, I gave in with a sigh and lock my hand with his, holding him as I told him, "I couldn't pay attention because I miss you, even for that short period of time."

Wanting to see how Percy felt with what I said, I tried to look at him but he didn't look up, still staring at his shoes. I bit my lips, hoping he would say something back.

"Annabeth. I…"

When he looked up, I felt like the earth's gravity was slowly dissipating I was flowing in the air. His eyes entrap mine, his body became the only sources of gravity and I couldn't resist his pulls. No matter how conscious I was, my awareness for everything disappeared except for his deep green eyes.

"I miss you too." He said, leaning closer.

Only inches apart from kissing him, he let my hand go, replacing the missing warmth when he caress my left cheek. Instinct like, I lean into his hand as he rub a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You look beautiful…"

My heart skip a beat when I heard what he said. A part of me couldn't believe what I just heard, a part of me wish that he meant every single word, and a part of me loves him so much for just saying that.

"Percy…" I mumble his name.

This is the first time he has ever called me beautiful, and without a doubt in my mind I am melting into mush and blushing from just those three words coming from his mouth.

Tucking another strand of my hair behind my ears, he reached even further back and tangle his hand in my messy hair. Almost unintentionally, he held me in place softly and lean over, slightly titling his head and parted his lips before I could feel his marshmallow like lips perk my own.

Letting go of a breath that I've been holding out for so long, I sigh serenely, hoping he would take the initiative and kiss me.

"Love you wise girl.."

His lips connected with mine and within seconds I felt myself flowing into Elysium. My heart beats rapidly and the ground beneath me shake as if it's about to give out. My trembling figure was in no shape to move, so I just let Percy deepen our kiss which send goosebumps all over my body.

As he slowly pulls away, I could feel his lower lips detach from mine, leaving a tingling sensation in my brain and a shivering sensation all the way down my spine. Once I open my eyes, I lock onto his green eyes, his jet black hair, his cute nose that sometimes twitch when he kiss me.

"You just kiss me…" I said.

He pouted, which made him look even more mesmerizing, "Am I not supposed to?"

In respond, I wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a grin.

"No, but I actually wouldn't mind if you kiss me again." I said.

"Oh." He said, showing me a wide grin, "In that case…"

So basically for the rest of the hours left in school, let's just say that I was really glad that I didn't head inside the cafeteria.


End file.
